Albus Severus Potter & Marauder Of Magic
by Black phoenix fire 55
Summary: Hey, my name is Albus Severus Potter . I was an excited eleven years old kid waiting for my Hogwarts letter . But the letter I received on my eleventh birthday literally changed my world. What with goblins barging in my house, snakes hissing at me and WHO THE HELL IS REGULUS BLACK and why is his name on my Hogwarts letter and .JAMES STOP HITTING ME, I AM GIVING THEM SUMMARY .


REGULUS EPSILON BLACK AND MARAUDER OF MAGIC.

23:30hrs. Department of Mysteries(DOM), Ministry Of Magic , 7th July , 2007.

Department of Mysteries as it's name suggests was a whole part of ministry of magic whose activities remained unknown to mass population to Wizarding Britain .Employees of the Department of Mysteries are forbidden from discussing their jobs or disclosing any information about their department, hence the name "Unspeakable."

Obviously, a common wizard would think , how the hell would anyone know if you divulge the internal information to external sources ?Oh , Just how wrong they were !  
Every unspeakable had a rune crafted on his throat which would give a minor shock to a person before he divulged any information as a warning . If anyone did willingly try to give any information to others then his throat would be slit. Obviously, no one knew about the slitting part of the Rune , which employer would tell this to their employee ? This rune was recently introduced by Gylon Ray , the new Head of the Department .  
Gylon Ray was a man whose personality wielded an aura that demanded utter respect. He had dark brown eyes like that of a eagle,which screamed authority. A thick moustache which ended at his rounded jaw and a lean muscular build that would put a swimmer to shame.  
Gylon was born to a single witch, which had fled to Egypt during the First war against Voldemort. He never had a father like other children, when he questioned his mother about the subject, he would come to know that he was a result of agonizing rape on his mother. He wasn't sent to Hogwarts despite arrival of his letter. His mother did not have fund nor trust in Britain's security, so she would home educate him. He never objected as long as his curiosity was fulfilled .  
Gylon Ray even as a kid had keen interest in Runes and Arithmancy . The exotic curves of runes and dancing of numbers would always fascinate him. He would visit the local libraries for information on these particular subject. He was like sponge and the information like water. Even the libraries were not able to keep him satisfied long enough .So at the age of fourteen, Gylon would go to the Primitive Pyramid station, where foreign Curse Breaker and Goblins would come in search of people needed laborers and Gylon would willingly volunteer. He would listen to their discussion about the Ancient Runes, pay attention to how they would decipher it. The curse breakers always carried a notebook of their own to copy the exotic combination and arrays of Runes, which they had encountered throughout their travels. Gylon would copy these in his own notebook with a simple charm of his own creation, when the curse breakers slept or were off hunting.  
One day, after his one of the many excavation, he would return home only to find his mother dead after being bitten by a Scorptle, a insect that would poison magic of the user. After two days of mourning and laying by his mother's grave, he would then leave Egypt and travel the whole world, to quench his thirst of Runes . He would then return to the country he belonged.  
He had to face some legal assault but he finally won against them and resided in Britain. His knowledge of Runes easily qualified him for a job in research side of DOM, from where he easily climbed the ranks on basis of talent and mere merit.  
Currently, Gylon was sitting behind his elegant desk in his office, dressed in a black velvet cloak with ministry batch pinned to his robes . He was spinning his two famous dices that always seemed to appear out of nowhere into his hand. His sharp mind was racing through the problems that lay ahead of him. You see DOM was not just research department , there were many secrets, deep dark secrets.  
The door to Gylon's office creaked and a blonde with a face mask and normal navy blue Unspeakable cloak entered .Gylon , apparently still staring at his rapidly spinning dices spoke,

"Report Scar."

Another quirk of Gylon , he always was able to know who entered his office even without looking.

Scar was one of his most trusted agent. If time needed, he would entrust him with his life .  
Though after experiencing it many time , the still bewildered man named Scar replied,  
"Sir, I have brought weather report of all the places you asked for."  
Both boss and the employee were now observing the spinning dices. Scar was always fascinated by these spinning dices. They were extraordinary and rare even in Wizarding world.  
"Leave the weather report on my desk. Anything else ?"  
"Agent Sigma infiltrated 's as you asked. Sir, only two of the women on the expected list gave birth to children. No child is extraordinary except a larger Magical core than others. It is as you predicted."  
The day a Wizarding child is born is very important as it affect its affinity to different type of magic and his talents. The positioning of planets and star also affect the magical core.

So, Agent Sigma, the best infiltrator in the Department, would always infiltrate 's on special days to keep an eye on different children of different talents . He was equipped by a device of Gylon's own creation that would measure the magical core and inform talents of an infant.  
It was useless against mature Wizard or Witch. This was due to the fact that infants were known to leak magic subconsciously, which hardly happened with Trained wizard.  
"How much Big?"Gylon asked .  
"About 2.325 times the Magical core of normal child."

Gylons eyes widened with a little surprise. But his eyes never left the dices.

He asked again,"Who are these women?"  
Scar replied in his monotone voice,"Kyla Jade and Cassandra White "

"No problems. I presume."  
"No. Sir, but there was an incident with a women giving premature birth."Scar replied.

Gylon scoffed,"If some one gave birth prior to their due date then we don't need to concern ourselves with it" casually waving his hands off still intently staring at his dices, expecting Scar to leave.

You see an infant while in his mother's womb would absorb magic little by little to develop its own magical core. So children of premature birth were known to have less magic as they did not have enough magic absorbed.

Scar made no move to leave , instead he continued,"But Sir, as Agent Sigma was passing through a private ward, the magical device you gave him for measuring the readings of the child was shattered abruptly. The child inside that private ward was known to be delivered 7 days earlier."  
Gylon was about to say something but the dices stopped spinning and displayed the number 7. For the first time in their meeting Gylon lifted his eyes from dices and gazed at scar. When their eyes met , Scar involuntary shuddered.  
"Something big is going to happen Scar, something very big,I don't know whether it is good or bad but something big is going to happen. Gather other squad leaders, we need to have an immediate meeting."  
Scar nodded and headed towards the door quickly. There was some unusual excitement in Gylon's voice ,which meant he had found a new Rune or something big was around the horizon. Scar personally thought it was the latter. But before he exited , he heard Gylon's voice.  
"Scar , do you know the identity of this child?"  
Scar blinked for a few second before answering,"Yes. He is apparently the second son of great Harry Potter ."

08:00 hrs. St. Mungo's , London,8th July.  
There was a huge roaring crowd below the balcony of . Standing in the balcony was the whole Potter and Weasley family. The Boy-who-lived-to have-many-names smiled . He kissed his wife lightly and the thousands of wizards and witches below whistled and applauded. He took a little bundle from hands of his wife and lifted a baby boy for the whole crowd to see. (KINDA LIKE HOW RAFIKI LIFTSSIMBA INTO THE AIR IN LION KING. )

Charming his voice with a quick sonorous , he said ,"Ladies and Gentlemen , I present before you , ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER."

The responding noise was ear splitting .

My first story . Please review it motivates a lot while writing. Also please point out any mistakes in grammar as English is not my mother language . Still searching a Beta!


End file.
